This application requests support for a continuation of expanded activities in cancer education at The Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions. Direction for the program is provided by a Director of Clinical Cancer Education, an Associate Director, and a Clinical Cancer Education Committee. The Committee is responsible for maintaining an overview of the cancer education programs throughout the medical institutions and for providing input into curriculum decisions which will give balance and coordination to the education of mmdical students, housestaff, nurses and practicing physicians. An emphasis upon multidisciplinary education is maintained with programs which relate basic sciences to clinical program and foster activities across clinical disciplines. The Clinical Associate program is a key function of this grant as well-trained physicians with a dedication to oncology are utilized to deliver educational programs to a large number of students, nurses, and housestaff under the direction of the faculty listed under this proposal. In addition, the Clinical Associates are an important product of the education program as they will carry their education into the community and to other universities or Cancer Centers after leaving the program. Evaluation of the program is carried out under the direction of the Clinical Cancer Education Committee which examines clinical and basic science educational materials, and student exposure to cancer. Student electives are offered in each of the oncology sub-specialties. Elective courses which are designed to integrate basic and clinical information are offered yearly.